Una comedia romántica cualquiera
by Sao015
Summary: Un fin de semana normal, una salida a comer hamburguesas, un viaje en furgoneta, leer revistas de citas...¿sacar a un amigo de la comisaría y reconstruir una relación? Solo una comedia romántica cualquiera para la academia Hakone.
1. Chapter 1

**Primera parte**

—_¿Y cómo van las cosas con Toudou-san?— El azabache detuvo la hamburguesa que iba camino a su boca para mirar al peliplata, el cual lo observaba curioso con el refresco en la mano. _

—_¿Eso es algo que tengo que responder?— Preguntó con un tono de pocos amigos que el contrario ya conocía muy bien, por lo que no se inmutó._

—_Tú me dijiste que no sacara el tema del examen de nuevo y Touchiro no deja de preguntarme al respecto, así que son dos pájaros de un tiro— Respondió volviendo a beber de su refresco._

_Arakita sintió su cabeza doler nuevamente al pensar en la reprimenda que le esperaba por no volver al departamento anoche, todo por quedarse celebrando con sus compañeros de carrera el haber aprobado. _

—_Supongo que bien— Optó por una verdad a medias mientras volvía a saciar su excesiva sed con la bepsi que había comprado— Hace algunos meses decidimos comenzar a vivir juntos. De vez en cuando discutimos por el complejo de blancanieves que tiene Toudou por el orden, pero siempre terminamos arreglándolos de formas bastante placenteras si tengo que describirlas— Agregó con una media sonrisa que hizo que Kuroda rodara los ojos._

—_Bien, demasiada información, me bastaba con un "somos una pareja acaramelada y estoy perdidamente enamorado, aunque sea un tsundere que no quiere admitirlo"— Imitó un tono de voz agudo que hizo gruñir al azabache. _

—_Cállate, ¿quién es el tsundere?— Murmuró avergonzado ante la risa burlona del menor._

_Su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando el teléfono del all-rounder sonó. Éste se quedó viendo el nombre del contacto dudoso ante la extrañeza del peliplata._

—_¿No contestarás?_

—_Lo haré, lo haré— Le restó importancia, poniéndose el celular en la oreja y ya preparándose para los gritos enfados de su novio. Sin embargo, éstos nunca llegaron para sorpresa de Arakita, por lo que se centró mejor en el ruido— ¿Toudou?_

—_Terminemos esto— Había mucha bulla de fondo, pero pudo identificar esas palabras perfectamente, lo que hizo que tuviera que volver a cerciorarse del nombre de contacto._

—_¿Qué?— Fue todo a lo que atinó decir, reubicando el aparato en su oído._

—_Lo que escuchaste, así que no te molestes en volver— Respondió antes de cortar, dejando al azabache sin posibilidad de réplica. _

—_¿Qué dijo?— Preguntó Kuroda despreocupado, asimilando que tal vez sea otra de las típicas peleas de la pareja. _

—_Tengo que irme— Se levantó rápidamente ante la sorpresa del peliplata, sin embargo, se movió tan presuroso que golpeó sin querer a uno de los clientes, quien lo miró molesto completamente empapado por refresco._

—_¡Hey! ¡Mira lo que hiciste, maldito!— Lo tomó de la playera mientras Kuroda ya se veía venir el lío y ponía la mano en el hombro de Arakita en un intento de calmarlo._

—_Suéltame, Kuroda— Prácticamente gruñó el azabache, a lo que el menor solo suspiró y se alejó tomando su bandeja, viendo la escena desde una distancia que consideraba segura._

—_¡¿No vas a responder?! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo cara que es esta ropa, infeliz?!— Continuó reclamando el hombre hasta que sintió su muñeca siendo presionada con fuerza._

—_No tengo tiempo para tratar contigo— Le dijo con una mirada ensombrecida que hizo tragar pesado al contrario— Así que, te daré la oportunidad de apartarte ahora que puedes._

—_¡N-no lograrás as-asustarme!— Trató de mantenerse firme, pero su voz temblorosa claramente no lo acompañaba. _

—_¿Oh?— Sonrió de una forma que le causó escalofríos—. Llegas en el momento justo entonces, tengo una resaca de los mil demonios y un novio que acaba de terminarme sin motivo por teléfono, así que espero que seas un buen saco para liberar tensión._

•

•

•

—Y eso fue lo que pasó— Terminó de contar el azabache, sentado como si nada en la banca de la comisaría mientras Shinkai y Fukutomi lo veían desde el otro lado de las rejas.

El sprinter y el ex capitán de Hakone cruzaron miradas para luego volver a posarlas en Arakita, quien los veía como si no hubiera hecho nada malo.

—Arakita, estás aquí por daños y perjuicios a un hombre y un local de comida rápida, dijeron que no dejaste ni siquiera una silla en pie— Enumeró el rubio con rostro severo, lo que hizo que el all-rounder se rascara la nuca avergonzado.

—No olvides el rebelarse con la policía— Agregó Kuroda, quien se dejó ver tras la espalda de los dos mayores.

—¿Estás de mi lado o en mi contra?— Murmuró enfadado dirigiéndose al peliplata.

—Estoy en contra desde que tiraste mi _Big Mac, _pero como soy un alma bondadosa, llamé a los senpais para que te ayudaran a salir de aquí— Explicó, obteniendo un chasquido de lengua por parte de Arakita.

—Así que tú los llamaste— Masculló cual niño regañado, para luego levantar la mirada con una mueca enfurruñada— ¿Y por qué vino Izumida?

El aludido se sobresaltó al ser llamado y solo saludó con su característico "abs".

—Él fue el que me recomendó llamar a Shinkai y Fukutomi-senpai cuando estabas comenzando a golpear con tu bandeja al tipo del local, dijo que eran los únicos que podían hacerte entrar en razón— Arakita dirigió una mirada molesta al de largas pestañas, pero no podía reclamarle nada, puesto que aún tenía la mirada inflexible de Fukutomi sobre él.

—¿Y por qué vino Manami?— Preguntó en dirección al peliazul, quien le sonrió divertido.

—Nos lo encontramos de camino aquí— Explicó el pelirrojo comiendo una de sus características barras de cereal.

—Pensé que sería divertido, así que los acompañé— Le secundó el escalador, a lo que Arakita solo suspiró resignado.

—¿Y bien?— Preguntó Shinkai— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Yasutomo?

—Se los acabo de explicar— Dijo rodando los ojos— Estaba en el local con Kuroda y-

—No se refiere a eso— Lo interrumpió Fukutomi.

El azabache hizo una mueca al escucharlo mientras encontraba un particular interés en ver el sucio suelo de la celda.

—Arakita— Lo volvió a llamar el rubio, haciendo que suspirara.

—Toudou se enfadó conmigo— Murmuró sin levantar la mirada como cachorro regañado.

—¿Ah? No escuché bien, ¿dijo "se enfadó" o "terminó conmigo"?— Kuroda hizo ademán de que hablara más fuerte, a lo que Arakita intentó sujetarlo de la camisa entre las rejas, pero éste se alejaba lo suficiente para que solo pudiera rozarlo con la yema de los dedos.

—¡Tú tuviste la culpa por invitarme a desayunar!— Le reclamó enfadado el all-rounder mayor.

—Tú te autoinvitaste cuando dije que iría por algo de comer tras encontrarte durmiendo en el hall de entrada— Rectificó el peliplata.

—¿Qué hacía en el hall de tu edificio?— Preguntó Izumida, parpadeando extrañado, puesto que el departamento donde vivían Arakita y Toudou estaba casi a las entradas de la ciudad.

—Ayer tuvo su examen de grado y, por lo que vi en historias de _instagram, _la sede de la celebración fue en el sexto piso— Explicó, a lo que todos voltearon a ver a Arakita, ya formulando teorías sobre la causa de la discusión de pareja.

—No es como creen— Trató de defenderse con gesto arisco— Esos imbéciles insistían en querer celebrar, así que yo los iba a acompañar solo con una cerveza, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando ya se hicieron las 8 de la mañana.

El grupo de Hakone entrecerró los ojos.

—¡No me miren con esos ojos acusadores, maldita sea!

—¿Le avisaste a Jinpachi que no llegarías a dormir?— Preguntó Shinkai con tono conciliador.

—Llevo con el celular apagado una semana en un intento de concentrarme más en estudiar, nada más hoy por la mañana lo prendí y ya ves lo que sucedió— Dijo apoyando la cabeza en uno de los barrotes.

—¿De verdad terminó con usted, Arakita-san?— Preguntó inocentemente Manami, por lo que Arakita no fue capaz de responderle de la misma manera molesta.

—Si...se escuchaba enfadado— Respondió honestamente.

Los de Hakone se miraron entre sí, ya conociendo el carácter de quien se hacía llamar como el Dios de la montaña, aún así desde que el azabache y él habían comenzado su relación nunca habían llevado a tal grado una pelea como para terminar.

—¿Seguro que fue solo eso?— Indagó el menor del grupo— De seguro Toudou-san estaba molesto porque no llegó a dormir, pero no me lo imagino rompiendo solo por eso...hum, ¿tal vez no le gustó el regalo que le dio para su cumpleaños o algo así?— Añadió en un grado divertido por la situación.

—Te estás divirtiendo, ¿eh, Fushigi-chan?— Enarcó una ceja molesto— ¿Qué tiene que ver su regalo de cumpleaños en todo esto? Aún faltan días para eso.

Todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo-dijese enumerar los defectos de Arakita que podrían llevar a Toudou a terminar con él- para verlo incrédulos.

—Yasutomo, ¿qué día es el cumpleaños de Jinpachi?— Preguntó Shinkai con una media sonrisa, ya entendiendo mejor la situación.

—¿Ah? No juegues conmigo, Shinkai— Hizo una mueca molesta— Es el 8 de agosto, lo sé porque lo tiene marcado con un cursi corazón en el calendario del refrigerador.

—Arakita— Esta vez Fukutomi era quien le hablaba, con el mismo rostro impasible, aunque una gota de sudor revelaba que ya se había dado cuenta de cierto importante detalle en el que el azabache aún no caía— Hoy es 9 de agosto.

Arakita lo vio sin entender.

—Por supuesto que no, lo recordaría, después de todo, mi examen estaba primero fijado para el 5, por eso Toudou y yo habíamos acordado ir a cenar el 8— Más que responder estaba ordenando fechas en su mente— Pero después el profesor cambió la fecha y...ah.

Todos fueron testigos de cómo el rostro de Arakita se ponía pálido y se tapaba la boca como quien acaba de descubrir algo que era mejor no saber.

—¿Me...me pueden repetir la fecha de hoy?

Los de Hakone se volvieron a mirar entre sí para luego responder a la vez:

—9 de agosto.

Y Arakita empezó a pensar que no sería malo quedarse a vivir para siempre en la comisaría.

•

•

•

—Aquí vemos cómo el lobo de Hakone se enfrenta al único capaz de hacerle frente en su hábitat natural, intenta mostrarse calmado y sereno, pero lo cierto es que ha estado parado frente a la puerta por quince minutos. Ahora veremos la opinión de los otros miembros de la manada.

Kuroda se dirigió con la cámara y una botella de agua a modo de micrófono hacia Fukutomi mientras la gente de los otros departamentos los veían extrañados al pasar.

—¿Usted qué piensa del enfrentamiento? ¿Será capaz de ganar el lobo o su pareja irá directa a matar?

Arakita tragó pesado al escuchar sus palabras, en tanto seguía viendo la perilla de la puerta en sus manos.

—Pienso que ambos tienen posibilidades de ganar, aunque naturalmente será el más fuerte el que obtenga la victoria— El ex capitán de Hakone aún no descifraba la analogía de las palabras.

—Comprendo— Asentía Kuroda, para luego dirigirse hacia los sprinter— ¿Ustedes creen que el lobo obtendrá su perdón o debería su pareja abandonarlo para encontrar otro alfa?

—Kuroda— Arakita sentía una vena molesta a punto de estallar en su frente.

—¡Oh! El lobo por fin se ha dignado a moverse, las últimas palabras que salieron de su boca fueron los ruegos a los policías para que no lo liberen, escucharemos su testimonio ahora.

Apenas la botella fue puesta cerca de Arakita, éste la estranguló derramando su contenido en el suelo.

—Ahora me debes la _big mac_, la cuota para sacarte de la comisaría y una botella de agua— Fue todo lo que dijo el peliplata ante un chasqueó de lengua del mayor.

—Para empezar, ni siquiera entiendo porqué están aquí, ¿no tienen algo más que hacer aparte de meterse en mi vida privada?— Preguntó rodando los ojos.

—Nosotros estamos de vacaciones— Comentaron Manami, Kuroda e Izumida.

—Nosotros terminamos con los exámenes finales y, como es sábado, no tenemos nada más que hacer— Respondió Shinkai por Fukutomi también.

_"Estos malditos lo ven como algo para matar el tiempo" _Se decía enfadado el azabache tras escuchar sus respuestas.

—Mira el lado positivo, Yasutomo— Le sonrió el sprinter mayor— Si Jinpachi te echa del departamento, podrás quedarte con nosotros.

—Incluso podemos ayudarte si tira tus cosas por la ventana— Continuó Kuroda.

—Lo ayudaremos a cargar con sus cosas, abs— Apoyó Izumida.

—¡Eso suena divertido! ¡Yo quiero atrapar las cosas cuando vuelen por la ventana!— Reía Manami.

—Y lo mejor de todo es que tendremos todo documentado en la cámara— Volvieron a prender la cámara con entusiasmo.

_"Definitivamente están disfrutando esto"_ Se quejaba mentalmente Arakita.

El lobo de Hakone terminó por suspirar, armándose de valor para abrir la puerta ante el pulgar en alto de los demás y el pitido de "_grabando_". Sin embargo, no fue recibido por su maleta en la cara, ni por gritos enfadados como había esperado, sino por un silencio tan prolongado que le dio más miedo que cualquier otra situación que se hubiera imaginado.

—¿T-Toudou...?— Llamó a su novio, atreviéndose a terminar de abrir completamente la puerta, seguido de sus amigos que lo seguían algunos metros por detrás.

No hubo respuesta a su llamado, lo cual aumentó su inquietud.

—Tal vez está durmiendo— Comentó despreocupado Manami.

—S-si, tal vez le tomamos más importancia de la que pensamos y solo está descansando— Intentó alivianar el ambiente el sprinter menor.

El azabache no estaba muy convencido, puesto que conocía lo suficiente al de la diadema como para saber que a él no se le olvidaban fácilmente los compromisos. Su idea fue comprobada al llegar al comedor, topándose con la mesa decorada a modo de cena romántica con incluso la comida aún sobre ella.

Arakita sintió un pinchazo en su pecho al imaginarse al escalador ahí sentado, esperándolo durante toda la noche con la única compañía del resplandor opaco de las velas.

Sintió las miradas acusadoras de sus compañeros, quienes aún sin decir nada parecían estarle diciendo "_escoria_" solo con su aura.

—¡T-Toudou! ¿Estás ahí?— Optó por ignorarlos con el sentimiento contradictorio de querer o no que su novio siga en el departamento.

Tragó pesado al no recibir respuesta, armándose de coraje para abrir la puerta del dormitorio y sintiendo una ráfaga helada recorrer su espina dorsal al verla vacía. La luz que se colaba por las cortinas dejaba ver un pequeño papel puesto sobre la cama, al que Arakita se acercó a paso tembloroso mientras algunos pares de ojos curiosos lo observaban desde el marco de la puerta.

Arakita sintió un rayo caer sobre él al leer su contenido, cayendo por fin en que el asunto parecía ser más grave de lo que había previsto.

_"Me voy a casa de mis padres"_

* * *

**¡Hola, hola! Esta historia nacida de lo más profundo de mi ocio la tenía desde el año pasado en borradores xD planeaba subirla para el cumpleaños de mi amado escalador, pero no había tenido tiempo para terminarla T-T**

**Pero aquí está :D** **como se alargó demasiado para ser oneshot, preferí dividirla en 3 partes **❤️

**Espero les guste!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segunda parte**

La furgoneta se estacionó a gran velocidad, sin importarle el fuerte ruido que provocó, ni la gente que miraba extrañada. Pasaron solo unos minutos, cuando un emocionado Manami salía de su casa para subirse al asiento trasero con una mochila y una gorra para el sol. La furgoneta permitía que el escalador estuviera cómodamente en la tercera hilera de asientos, mientras que los dos sprinters junto a Kuroda charlaban alegremente en la segunda. Por supuesto, Fukutomi tenía reservado el asiento de copiloto, en tanto el conductor sentía su paciencia poco a poco llegar a su límite al tener que esperar a que todos fueran por sus cosas.

—Sakamichi-kun dijo que no podía venir, que se había comprometido con los de Sohoku a hacer un picnic— Contó el peliazul, poniendo su cabeza en el hueco entre asientos.

—Takuto está de vacaciones en otra ciudad— Le siguió Kuroda.

—Doubashi no me contesta el teléfono— Dijo Izumida con un suspiro.

—Yuuto quería ir a un festival hoy, así que prefirió quedarse en casa— Dijo Shinkai abriendo una barra energética.

—¡¿Quién les dio permiso para invitar a más gente?! ¡Este no es un jodido viaje de campo!— Reclamó Arakita, tratando de controlarse para no lanzarlos a todos fuera del auto, el cual por si fuera poco era prestado por su tío, ya que ir en bicicleta le hubiera costado, prácticamente, un día entero.

—Arakita— Le reclamó el lenguaje Fukutomi.

—Lo sé, lo sé— Chasqueó la lengua para volver a concentrarse en conducir, o al menos intentarlo.

—Solo basta con un "lo sé".

—Ya entendí, pero es que me colman la paciencia— Siguió quejándose—, por si fuera poco tardaron demasiado, a este paso llegaremos en la noche.

—Arakita-san también se tardó en salir— Rió Manami.

—¡Eso es porque estaba buscando...!— Iba a empezar a reclamar hasta que su rostro se puso rojo y fue perdiendo la fuerza de su voz— Nada, olvídenlo.

Todos se miraron curiosos, para luego volver a ver al conductor, quien fingía no sentir las miradas puestas en él.

Ni loco les decía lo que llevaba en el bolsillo, era el Lobo de Hakone, si sabían que le iban esas cursilerías perdería el poco respeto que había logrado conseguir.

Todos se acomodaron para el largo viaje, disfrutando a comparación del pobre conductor que trataba de repasar un discurso de disculpas una y otra vez para poder aprendérselo.

Tras algunos kilómetros, le pidieron a Fukutomi que prendiera la radio, tratando de encontrar alguna estación que coincida con los gustos de todos.

_[—El tema que eligió el público fue: ¡Amor! Especialmente cómo superar un quiebre amoroso] _Descartada.

[—_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada, a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí...] _Tampoco.

_[—Aunque vengas de rodillas y me implores y me pidas. Aunque vengas y me llores que te absuelva y te perdone...] _Mejor no.

_[—¡Hoy hablaremos de los peores errores que puede cometer tu novio! Definitivamente está en el top el olvidarse de tu cumpleaños, aniversarios pueden perdonarse, pero ¿cumpleaños? ¡Amiga, date cuenta!]_

Se resignaron a que no habría más radio cuando Arakita acabó con ella de un solo golpe y seguía conduciendo en silencio.

—Oh, Manami, eso se ve interesante, ¿qué es?— Preguntó Kuroda al alegre escalador tras un rato sin hallar nada mejor que hacer.

—La delegada me las dio cuando le conté la historia— Comentó divertido, entregándole las revistas que había sacado de su mochila.

—Genial, una más que sabe la historia— Refunfuñó Arakita, comenzando a pensar seriamente en cobrar derechos de copyright.

—"_¿Quieres saber si tu novio te engaña?_"— Leyó el peliplata, haciendo rodar los ojos al conductor al no poderse creer que estuvieran leyendo revistas de colegiala enamorada.

—_"¿Estás en una relación tóxica? Descúbrelo aquí"_, abs— Siguió Izumida con otra revista.

—_"¿Tu novio hizo algo imperdonable? Cómo saber si volver con él vale la pena_"— Leyó Shinkai recibiendo un "¡Oh! ¡Esa es!" por parte de todos menos Fukutomi que ya estaba dormitando y Arakita quien seguía murmurando que eran test inútiles, aunque con curiosidad por ver lo que decían.

—Pregunta 1: ¿Te trata bien, valorándote como persona y pareja todos los días?

—¡Ja! Toudou no necesita que le diga nada, ese dios del narcisismo ya se lo dice a diario— Comentó el azabache, haciendo que los demás pongan un "No" en la primera pregunta.

—Pregunta 2: ¿Se mantiene atento a tus preocupaciones, informándote con antelación si no llega a casa o si no podrá cumplir con un compromiso ?

Arakita se mantuvo en silencio mientras volvían a marcar un "no".

—Pregunta 3: ¿Se acuerda de las fechas importantes?

Otro "no" y el azabache ya empezaba a golpear con impaciencia sus dedos en el volante.

—Pregunta 4: ¿Se muestra excesivamente celoso sin verdaderos motivos?

—¡No es mi maldita culpa que hasta los meseros se crean con el derecho de darle regalos sin sentido!

"Si"

—Pregunta 5: ¿Te trata con apodos cariñosos?

—Agh, jodida reina del drama, dios de los problemas y-

"No"

—Pregunta 6: ¿Te lleva a citas siempre tratando de impresionarte?

—Arakita-san, ¿dónde fue su última cita con Toudou-san?— Se atrevió a preguntar Manami con su característica alegría.

—¿Ah? ¿La última cita? Creo que fue en los hot dogs del barrio, Toudou estuvo reclamando que le hicieron mal al estómago por una semana.

"No"

—Oh vaya, esto es peor de lo que pensaba— Comentó Kuroda con el pasar de las preguntas y viendo a Manami e Izumida calcular el puntaje.

—Veamos— Leyó el de largas pestañas— De 20 a 30 puntos: "¡Vuelve con él, es oro puro!".

—De 10 a 15 puntos— Continuó Shinkai— "Dependiendo de lo que haya hecho puedes perdonarlo, pero recuerda ¡tú felicidad siempre está primero!".

—Bien...— Le siguió Kuroda al ver que le habían dejado la parte más difícil de leer a él, considerando que sentía el aura atenta del conductor en su persona—. Menos de 10 puntos...

—¡Ah! ¡Esa es la de Arakita-san!— Exclamó entusiasta Manami, recibiendo un zape de Kuroda y un gesto para que guarde silencio.

—Dice "¡Amiga, date cuenta! Ese hombre no vale la pena, es el retrato perfecto de una relación tóxica. En unos años no temerá en engañarte con cualquiera, pero no dejando que nadie se te acerque ni para pedirte la hora. ¡Termina con él cuanto antes!"

Todos se quedaron en silencio una vez que dejó de leer, dirigiendo sus miradas cautelosamente a quien seguía conduciendo.

—Kuroda— Lo llamó, haciendo que el aludido tragara pesado— Dame la revista.

—¿Eh? C-claro— Dijo no muy convencido acercándole el objeto, pero cuando estaba por soltar la revista, se percató de su vil objetivo— ¡Arakita-san, no puedes romperla!

—¡No puedo romperla y un demonio! ¡Si vuelvo a escuchar "Amiga, date cuenta" una vez más, juró que enloqueceré! — Perdió la paciencia, tirando de la punta que tenía sujeta, pero al estar concentrado en ello, el auto comenzó a desviarse de un lado a otro.

—¡Arakita-san, el camino!— Gritaba Izumida tratando de sujetarse de los asientos.

—¡¿Planeas matarnos?!— Exclamaba Kuroda, yendo de un lado a otro, pero no retrocediendo en el agarre de la revista.

—¡Si muero me llevaré esa revista conmigo!— Los ojos de Arakita eran tan decididos que el peliplata realmente temió por su vida.

—¡Wii!— Soltaba divertido Manami, moviendo sus manos como en una montaña rusa— ¡Realmente me siento vivo! ¡Más rápido!

—¡No!— Le dijeron a la vez Kuroda e Izumida.

—Este viaje cada vez es más divertido— Decía alegre Shinkai mientras su cabeza seguía el ritmo del auto—. Aunque la autora no recomienda hacer esto en casa— Agregó haciendo su pose de _bang._

—¡¿A quién demonios le hablas?! ¡No rompas la cuarta pared!— Le reclamó Arakita aún tironeando la revista.— ¡Suéltala, Kuroda! ¡No la romperé, solo la lanzaré violentamente por la ventana!

—¡Eso es exactamente lo mismo!— Le reclamó de vuelta el peliplata, ejerciendo cada vez más fuerza por su lado.

—¡Sii! ¡Por la ventana!— Le seguía Manami.

—¿Qué está pasando?

La voz de Fukutomi los sobresaltó a todos, haciendo que Kuroda soltara la revista por reflejo y, por tanto, cayendo Arakita hacia atrás hasta chocar con el ex capitán de Hakone ante un "_Ah" _en conjunto de los demás.

Minutos después, tuvieron que frenar a un lado del camino ante el rostro severo del rubio, quien destacaba un gran chillón en su cabeza producto de haberse golpeado con la puerta.

—Eso fue muy irresponsable por parte de todos— Los reprendió ante la vergüenza de Arakita por haber caído en algo tan infantil—. Arakita, lo mejor será que descanses el resto del camino.

—¿Eh? ¿Pero entonces quien manejará?— Recibió su respuesta de la sonrisa de cierto pelirrojo, el cual ya se estaba acomodando en el asiento de conductor.

—No sabía que Shinkai-san supiera manejar— Comentó Kuroda al volver a subirse en el asiento trasero— Al menos no nos intentará matar como otro suicida que conozco— Añadió con una mirada nada disimulada al azabache en el asiento de copiloto, quien solo chasqueó la lengua al escucharlo.

—¡Yo también quiero aprender a manejar algún día!— Dijo alegremente Manami.

—Conociéndote, no creo que sea buena idea— Suspiró el all-rounder menor.

—Oh, no es tan difícil, es como andar en bicicleta— Dijo el pelirrojo abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

—Espera...¿dijo como andar en bicicleta?— Le susurró Kuroda a Izumida, quien lo miraba sin entender— ¿Como _su _forma de andar en bicicleta?

Izumida comenzó a entenderlo al ver al ex capitán de Hakone abrocharse el cinturón y afirmarse, como si su vida dependiera de ello, a los asientos.

—Bien— Dijo Shinkai terminando de comerse su barra y posicionándose mejor en el asiento— ¡Empezamos!— Exclamó con el mismísimo rostro del Demonio de la carretera.

Fueron horas donde solo se escuchaban plegarias y los "Wiii" divertidos de Manami hasta que llegaron a su destino. Shinkai, Fukutomi y Manami bajaron como si nada mientras que a Izumida le temblaban las piernas y Kuroda sentía el arrepentimiento de su desayuno en la garganta.

—¡Ja! Son unos llorones, ¿y se llaman a sí mismos ciclistas de carretera?— Se burló Arakita, bajando de la furgoneta, tratando de disimular su mareo sosteniéndose de la puerta.

—¿Oh? Lo veo muy valiente, Arakita-san, ¿ya tiene listo lo que le dirá a Toudou-san?— Le preguntó con burla el all-rounder menor, pero para su sorpresa no recibió ningún insulto de vuelta, sino un Arakita completamente pálido—. ¿A-Arakita-san?

—Agh, ahora me siento mal— Corrió sujetándose el estómago al mismo lugar donde Izumida sufría en las mismas condiciones.

—Ah~ definitivamente no está bien— Suspiró con algo de pena el peliplata.

—Ya verás que lo resolverán— Sonrió Shinkai a la vez que Fukutomi asentía.

Manami ya se había adelantado hasta la puerta de la posada, preguntando si había alguien con su característico aire fresco y hasta veraniego. Fueron recibidos instantes después por una joven un poco mayor que ellos, de cabello largo de tonos azabache con púrpura y los ojos del mismo tono, por lo que asumieron casi de inmediato que se trataba de la hermana de su amigo.

—¡Bienvenidos a la posada Tou-!— Su saludo quedó opacado al ver a Arakita acercarse con un rostro de desagrado, a lo que su gesto de cordialidad se desfiguró a uno de enfado— ¡Salvaje sin sentido del vestir! ¡Ya te dijimos que no eras bienvenido aquí!

—¡Guarda tus palabras, maldita bruja! ¡Vine por Jinpachi, no por ti!

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme así?! ¡Soy la hermana de tu novio, me debes respeto!

—¡El respeto se gana, no se da a cualquiera que crea que por vestirse bonito se lo merece!

—¡Im-impertinente! ¡Por eso siempre le digo a Jinpachi que debió haber roto contigo hace años!

El resto del equipo de Hakone veía el intercambio verbal mientras Manami les compartía de la bolsa de papas que había abierto.

—¡No me iré de aquí sin hablar con él!— Declaró el azabache antes de encaminarse a la puerta.

—¡Pues él no quiere hablar contigo, así que lárgate!— Le bloqueó el paso, a lo que Arakita titubeó unos segundos por sus palabras.

—Pues...¡entonces esperaré hasta que él me lo diga!

—¡No te dejaré pasar!— La chica no daba su brazo a torcer, a lo que el azabache sentía su paciencia acabarse.

—¡Demonios! ¡Eres igual de terca y reina del drama que él!— Terminó por soltar, superado por la situación.

Fue cuando escuchó un ligero "_Ah_" de los espectadores del fondo, que se percató de cierta persona que lo observaba desde dentro del lugar con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—To-Toudou— Salió de sus labios casi con timidez, a la vez que levantaba sus brazos en señal de rendición.

El escalador lo observó en un inusual silencio, el cual hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal de Arakita.

—Es como el depredador justo antes de acabar con la presa— Le comentó en un murmullo el peliplata a Izumida quien solo sonreía nervioso por la situación.

—¡Toudou-san! ¡Ha pasado tiempo!— Todos vieron asombrados a Manami, quien fue entusiasmado a abrazar al de ojos amatistas, completamente ajeno al ambiente de tensión o, tal vez, simplemente ignorándolo.

Toudou cambió su mueca ofuscada a una sonrisa, acariciando el cabello de Sangaku, similar a cómo lo haría con un cachorro.

—No sabía que vendrían de visita, de haberlo sabido les hubiera preparado algo— Saludó con su típica jovialidad a todos, aunque era evidente que estaba ignorando olímpicamente a cierta persona— Estamos celebrando mi cumpleaños atrasado, así que pasen, son completamente bienvenidos.

Agradecieron a medias, entrando al lugar y viendo con algo de compasión a la figura que aún no se movía de su posición.

—En cuanto al cliente que le gusta armar escándalo en la entrada, supongo que puede darse la bienvenida por su cuenta— Fue lo último que dijo con tono cortante antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

—Oh vaya, es la primera vez que lo veo tan enfadado, esta vez metiste la pata hasta el fondo, ¿eh?— Dijo burlona la de ojos violáceos ante el suspiro cansino de Arakita.

**¡Segunda parte! Espero les haya gustado **❤️**-**❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercera parte**

El grupo había usado una de las habitaciones de la posada para degustar algunos bocadillos y disfrutar de una buena conversación, todo parecía ir bien, de no ser por la tensión palpable de cierta pareja que no dejaba de mandarse brutales indirectas.

—¡Oh, muchas gracias, Izumida!— Decía el escalador recibiendo sus regalos— No tenías que molestarte, con el simple hecho de **acordarte **ya es suficiente— Remarcaba con una sonrisa inocente que hacía sentir escalofríos a todos y mucho más al azabache recluido en una mesa del rincón.

—Esto está cada vez peor, ya estamos al nivel de las indirectas muy directas, solo es cosa de tiempo para llegar a los chistes irónicos— Le decía Kuroda a Izumida, quien acababa de sentarse a su lado— Es hora del comodín.

—¿Comodín?— Repitió Touchiro viendo cómo el peliplata llegaba donde Manami.

—Fushigi-chan, tú eres lo suficientemente indiferente a la tensión, así que cuento contigo para distraer a Toudou-san— Le dijo con ojos serios, como quien cuenta un plan del que puede depender la continuidad del planeta.

—Kuroda-san se está comportando de forma divertida— Rió Manami justo antes de ser empujado en dirección al escalador mayor, quien lo vio confundido.

—Eso me recuerda, Makishima-san le mandó saludos también— Dijo el peliazul de forma cantarina, haciendo que brillos de emoción adornen los ojos de Toudou mientras Kuroda levantaba el pulgar, viendo por cumplida la misión de distracción.

—¡¿Maki-chan?! ¡¿Está en Japón?!

—Si, Sakamichi-kun dijo que vino por unos días, incluso los de Sohoku harían un picnic para celebrar su regreso— Siguió contando de manera relajada.

—Maki-chan no me dijo nada— Refunfuñó el mayor—, Pero supongo que se lo perdono por haberme llamado ayer para felicitarme— Añadió alegre.

—Sakamichi-kun también le mandó muchos saludos, dijo que buscaría un regalo para usted en Akihabara.

—Es un gran chico— Asentía emocionado Toudou— Podríamos reunirnos un día para volver a andar en bicicleta. ¡Podría enseñarles nuevas técnicas dignas del gran Dios de la montaña!

—¡Se lo diré, Toudou-san!— Le respondió entusiasmado con la idea.

El aura que ambos irradiaban eran de amplio entusiasmo y alegría, a la visión de Kuroda, mientras que en el lado de cierto lobo de Hakone solo se podía ver la oscuridad y la molestia. Dudó unos momentos por el camino a elegir, pero terminó por ir con el all-rounder tras recordar todo lo que había hecho por él.

—Arakita-san— Lo llamó, a lo que él dejó su nuevo pasatiempo (dijese el moler un maní con el mondadientes) para verlo con fastidio— Puede que no sea de mi incumbencia, pero viajamos horas para llegar hasta aquí, ¿y planea solo quedarse aquí haciendo nada?

Arakita desvió su mirada hasta el escalador, chocando con sus iris amatistas, los cuales rehuyeron su mirada para continuar con la conversación.

_"Terminemos esto"._

—Tal vez lo mejor si sea acabar con todo...— Murmuró tan suave que Kuroda pensó haberlo imaginado, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de corroborarlo, puesto que el all-rounder simplemente se había parado para encaminarse de forma silenciosa hasta la puerta.

Tras escuchar el ruido de la puerta cerrarse, Toudou hizo una mueca triste que no pasó desapercibida para los demás y menos para cierto suspicaz peliazul.

—No sabía que su familia se llevaba mal con Arakita-san— Comentó refiriéndose a la discusión en la entrada.

—Es desde la nochebuena del primer año que empezamos a salir juntos— Contó el de iris amatista con una ligera sonrisa—. Fue un desastre a niveles monumentales.

—¿Por qué?— Preguntó curioso el peliazul.

—Invité a Arakita para que conociera a mi familia. Al principio todo iba bien, pero poco a poco la tensión fue aumentando y terminó en una guerra de comida en plena cena— A los demás no les costó nada imaginárselo, menos conociendo la impulsividad del azabache—. Llegó un punto en que mi papá lo increpó diciéndole que era obvio que un "salvaje" como él solo estaba conmigo por interés y que no admitiría nuestra relación.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijo Arakita-san?— Preguntó interesado Izumida, a lo que recibió una risa de Toudou.

—Él me besó frente a todos, para después tomar mi mano y casi arrastrarme a la puerta, ahí dijo "¡Si fuera solo por interés para empezar no estaría aquí, estoy enamorado de este dios de los problemas y no lo dejaré solo porque ustedes me lo digan! ¡Y gracias por la cena!"

Todos se quedaron en silencio, imaginándose la escena con esas exactas palabras y después se largaron a reír, aunque algunos intentaban disimularlo mejor como Fukutomi.

—Después de eso, terminamos comiendo hamburguesas en un _McDonalds _que encontramos en el camino— Terminó de relatar con un suspiro, pero con un deje divertido en la voz.

—Eso, definitivamente, suena como Arakita-san— Dijo Kuroda aún entre risas.

—Yasutomo siempre fue muy sincero con sus sentimientos— Comentó Shinkai.

—Si...— El murmullo casi inaudible del escalador los hizo voltear en su dirección, viéndolo con una panorámica melancólica, inusual en su constante energía— Creo...que saldré a pasear unos momentos, ustedes pueden quedarse aquí y ordenar lo que quieran— Agregó con una sonrisa antes de salir por una puerta contraria a la de Arakita.

El silencio se hizo pesado en la habitación, con constantes miradas unos con otros hasta que el peliplata habló golpeando la mesa.

—Esto no puede quedar así, hay que hacer algo o de lo contrario tendremos a un Arakita-san solterón y huraño con miles de gatos y a un Toudou-san con aires de modelo de ending de anime— Negó con la cabeza al pensar que la mitad de las cosas el all-rounder ya las tenía para ver a sus compañeros del club de ciclismo con seriedad.

—¿Qué propones, Yuki?— Le preguntó el de largas pestañas igual de intranquilo.

—Esto de las relaciones es demasiado complicado— Se sacudió su cabello desesperado— Lo único que se me ocurre en estos momentos es encerrarlos en alguna parte hasta que no tengan más remedio que reconciliarse.

—¿N-no es un poco extremo?— Sonrió nervioso el sprinter.

—¿Por qué no?— Todos voltearon a ver al peliazul que les sonreía inocente— Creo que es una buena idea.

•

•

•

Arakita soltó un suspiro pesado y se sentó con brusquedad en el suelo de la posada, el mismo por el que había pasado con Toudou años atrás mientras éste le reclamaba lo que había hecho en la cena, pero con un sonrojo que lo hacia ver muy hermoso a la luz de la luna.

Otro suspiro mientras se recriminaba sus acciones pasadas y las palabras de Toudou retumbaban en su cabeza, aunque en ese momento no las había escuchado muy bien por lo ajetreado de los sonidos de fondo y su resaca mañanera.

Espera...¿sonidos de fondo? ¿Toudou estaba con alguien en ese momento?

Negó con la cabeza recordando las palabras de la revista, tal vez si tuviera razón en lo posesivo y paranoico que podía llegar a ser. ¿Quién hacia esas revistas para empezar? ¿Expertos en adolescentes hormonales?

Volvió a sacudir su cabeza, atormentado por tantos pensamientos y meditó sus futuras acciones.

1) No podía simplemente tomar la furgoneta e irse, puesto que los demás no tendrían cómo volver: Opción tentadora como venganza, pero por el momento en "veremos".

2) Dormir en ese mismo lugar y esperar a que los zánganos malagradecidos de sus amigos se acuerden de él para poder irse: Opción descartada, puesto que esos malditos eran perfectamente capaces de llenar sus estómagos y marcharse sin él.

3) Robar una bicicleta y largarse por su cuenta: Hasta el momento era la alternativa más tentadora de su lista mental.

4) Hablar con Toudou.

Hizo una mueca ante su cobardía, puesto que todas las opciones anteriores eran de él huyendo de la situación. Kuroda tenía razón, aunque le desagradaba de sobremanera el dársela, pero si había venido era para ser sincero y darle a entender a Toudou que era lo más valioso que tenía en su vida, sin embargo, era por ese mismo motivo por el que no se atrevía a enfrentarse a él.

No tenía la fortaleza para escucharlo decirle que se alejara para siempre.

—Si...la mejor opción es la de la bicic-

Un grito detuvo sus cavilaciones, levantándose al instante, puesto que reconocería esa voz donde sea que estuviera. Corrió sin importarle por poco botar a su cuñada en el camino hasta llegar a una habitación donde solo se veía una figura ocultando su cara en un rincón.

Cuando Toudou lo escuchó llegar, bajó las manos de su rostro, dejando ver sus ojos brillantes por pequeñas lágrimas que se habían acumulado producto del susto.

—Arakita— Lo llamó, haciendo que el azabache sintiera que un latido se saltaba su correcto ritmo— Un-un escarabajo...

Siguió el dedo de Jinpachi hasta el insecto que parecía observarlos desde la pared. Una ligera sonrisa se acentuó en sus labios, ya acostumbrado a lo único que podía hacer temblar de miedo a quien era poseedor de tanta confianza en sí mismo.

Tomó al insecto sin temor y lo dejó fuera de la habitación, haciéndole gestos para que se vaya. Una vez que vio que había vuelto al jardín, volteó su mirada al escalador, quien había vuelto a taparse la cara sin moverse del rincón.

—Ya se marchó, dios del drama— Dijo sin el tono tosco que lo caracterizaba, sino con un deje amable mientras se agachaba para calmarlo con suaves caricias en el cabello, aprovechando también para apartar la diadema que lo obstaculizaba.

En el momento en que Toudou levantó la cabeza, fue cuando escucharon rápidos pasos acercarse y luego el retumbar de la puerta cerrarse con brusquedad junto a un "¡_Lo logramos!" _grupal.

Ambas víctimas se miraron sin entender hasta que Arakita se dio cuenta que había caído en su vil trampa.

—¡Bastardos! ¡Contaré hasta 3 para que nos dejen salir de aquí o los dejaré en medio de la carretera para sean comida de ardillas! ¡¿Me entendieron?!— Les gruñó tratando de abrir la puerta.

Pareció escuchar el murmullo de una conversación, para después recibir la respuesta de quien parecía ser el gestor del plan.

—Lo siento, Arakita-san, pero esto es lo único que se nos ocurrió, no nos importa quedar abandonados en la carretera con tal de que se reconcilien— Dijo con determinación el peliplata.

—¡Kuroda, maldito! ¡Así que fue tu idea!

—Bueno...se podría decir que a medias— Dijo tras un instante de duda, escuchando de fondo la risita del escalador menor.

—Manami— Murmuró molesto, ya cayendo en cuenta de cómo pudieron enterarse de la fobia de Toudou.

—Andy y Frank también están de acuerdo— Apoyó Izumida.

—Yasutomo, lo mejor será que aproveches esta instancia para arreglar las cosas con Jinpachi— Lo secundó Shinkai.

—Ustedes, haciendo lo que se les da la gana— Farfulló el azabache— ¿Fuku-chan está ahí? ¡Él no pudo estar de acuerdo con esto!

—En realidad, se fue a beber el té con los padres de Toudou-san hace algunos minutos— Dijo Manami con su característica voz cantarina— Le dejó dicho que debía ser fuerte o algo así.

—Fuku-chan también...— Suspiró viendo su última esperanza destruida, para luego voltear a ver a quien seguía sin entender nada en el otro lado de la habitación.

—Arakita, ¿qué está pasando?— Preguntó recobrando su personalidad habitual.

El aludido hizo una mueca, resignándose a alejarse de la puerta y acercarse a hablar.

—Pasa que...bueno— Empezó titubeante, a lo que Toudou ladeó la cabeza confundido.

—¿Arakita?

—Solo escúchame, ¿si?— Le pidió con un tono suplicante que el escalador nunca le había escuchado, por lo que asintió— Sé...sé que estás enfadado y estás en todo tu derecho, para empezar nunca me he podido comportar como un buen novio y lo que pasó anoche solo fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

—Arakita-

—Sé también que, de vez en cuando, soy exageradamente celoso, que no estoy al pendiente de tus preocupaciones y-

—Arakita~

—Los apodos cariñosos no son lo mío, ni tampoco te he llevado a citas decentes desde hace meses. El olvidarme de tu cumpleaños es algo imperdonable, mucho más que un aniversario y-

—¡Arakita!

—¡Joder, Toudou, te dije que me escucharas!— Terminó por interrumpirse, percatándose de la sonrisa divertida que adornaba el rostro del escalador.

—Es que no dejabas de hablar como revista para adolescentes— Rió, a lo que Arakita sintió sus mejillas enrojecer.

—Pe-pero...¿no es eso lo que quieres?— Preguntó avergonzado con la mano rascándose la nuca, ya sin saber muy bien cómo continuar.

—¿A qué te refieres?— Le preguntó Toudou, tratando de mantener sus miradas conectadas.

—A que, bueno, olvidé tu cumpleaños y me fui sin decirte toda la noche...por eso rompiste conmigo, ¿no?

El rostro del escalador era un poema, se alternaba entre la confusión y la diversión que bailaba entre sus labios hasta que finalmente optó por la última, dejando sin entender ahora al contrario.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?— Farfulló hasta que Toudou frenó sus carcajadas.

—¿Por qué piensas que terminé contigo?— Preguntó, a lo que Arakita se debatía si era una pregunta retórica o no, pero la sonrisa de Toudou lo animó a responder.

—Porque me dijiste un "_Terminemos esto", _un "_no te molestes en volver" _y todo eso— Dijo, aunque sonaba más a una pregunta.

—Oh ¿no lo escuchaste bien? Estaba discutiendo con mi hermana en ese momento, así que tal vez se escuchó raro, pero en realidad te estaba diciendo que terminemos lo de la cena que habíamos planeado y que no te molestaras en ir al departamento porque saldría— Explicó, a lo que Arakita encajaba las piezas poco a poco— Y eso que te dejé una nota por si no me habías entendido en la prisa por salir, ¿no la leíste? Incluso te dibujé un corazón con una carita enfadada detrás, Arakita.

El azabache soltó un quejido mientras maldecía al alcohol que aún nublaba su sistema a esa hora de la mañana hasta que se quedó quieto ante las nuevas carcajadas que salieron de la boca de Toudou.

—Por dios, Arakita, ¿cuánto bebiste ayer?— Comentó riendo.

—Entonces...¿no estás enfadado?— Se atrevió a preguntar.

—Por supuesto que estoy enfadado, te olvidaste de mi cumpleaños y ni siquiera me llamaste para saber cómo te había ido en tu examen. Por si fuera poco, cuando vuelvo a encontrarme contigo lo único que haces es discutir con mi hermana y llamarme reina del drama en mi propia casa — Dijo haciendo una mueca parecida a un puchero, a lo que Arakita parecía encogerse con cada reprimenda— Pero no terminaría contigo por eso, Arakita. — Añadió tomando su mano para que volviera a verlo a los ojos— Después de todo, eres lo más valioso para mí.

Arakita suavizó la mirada ante sus palabras, guiando una de sus manos hasta la mejilla contraria, acercándola lo suficiente para rozar sus labios en un casto beso.

—Es lo mismo para mí— Susurró sobre sus labios, sintiendo que éstos se curvaban en una sonrisa.

—Aún así, estás actuando raro, hablando como catálogo de citas e, incluso, lo de quedarte hasta tan tarde bebiendo, ¿algo te preocupa?— Le preguntó sin afán de reclamo, a lo que Yasutomo se alejó con un ligero sonrojo—. ¿Arakita?

—En realidad...fue porque pensé que eso me daría valor— Dijo desviando la mirada.

—¿Valor para qué?— El escalador se sentía perdido en el hilo de la conversación.

—Lo cierto es que, desde el principio, me había propuesto el preguntártelo apenas aprobara mi examen de grado, pero ayer comencé a acobardarme y...bueno, el resto ya lo sabes— Decía a medida que sacaba con nerviosismo una pequeña cajita aterciopelada de su bolsillo— Como ya te dije, no soy para nada el novio ideal, pero si tú me lo pides, trabajaré por ello todos los días, porque me enamoré perdidamente de ti, tanto que ya no puedo imaginarme un futuro en el que no estés tú, tú sin tus diademas de mal gusto o tus constantes charlas de comida saludable, tú sin tus mensajes de ánimo en mis libros o las caricias que me das al dormir y...Maldición, Jinpachi, no sé lo que me hiciste, pero todo lo que sé es que no puedo vivir sin ti, así que ¿qu-querrías casarte conmigo?

Vio los ojos de Toudou expandirse en sorpresa hasta que éstos comenzaron a nublarse por las lágrimas. Volvió a ver el anillo con la amatista que había escogido, por si tal vez había sido muy pequeña o no había acertado en su gusto, hasta que sintió los brazos de Jinpachi rodearlo con fuerza.

—¡Por supuesto que si, Yasutomo!— Exclamó con una de las sonrisas más radiantes que Arakita le había visto— ¡Si, si y mil veces si!

—Te advierto que no habrá vuelta atrás— Le secó las lágrimas y tomó una de sus manos para entrelazar sus dedos— No te dejaré escapar de mis brazos hasta que seamos dos ancianos que ven la repetición de las telenovelas antiguas los fines de semana.

—Pues no me parece nada mal, suena justo como la clase de cursilerías que me encantan— Mantuvo su sonrisa con sus ojos amatista brillantes de emoción— ¿Debería empezar a grabar algunas?

Arakita liberó toda la tensión que había acumulado con una carcajada, para luego apoyar su frente en el hombro del escalador. Se sentía tan confortable ahí, respirando su aroma y disfrutando de su calidez, aún más cuando temía no poder volver a hacerlo.

—Lo siento, Jinpachi. Te prometo que, de ahora en adelante, recordaré todas las fechas importantes sin falta— Susurró en la misma posición.

—Definitivamente estás actuando extraño— Toudou sintió sus mejillas colorearse por la disculpa tan honesta, pero después sencillamente apoyó su cabeza sobre la contraria—. ¿Estarás bien aprendiéndotelas todas? Estoy seguro de que cada vez serán más.

—¡Ja! Por supuesto que las aprenderé— Dijo recuperando su humor habitual, obteniendo una sonrisa del escalador, quien le tendió su mano ante el rostro confundido del azabache.

—Tienes que ser tú quien ponga el anillo, Yasutomo— Le indicó con un puchero, llamándolo por su nombre como solía hacer en situaciones especiales—. Sería de mal gusto que yo me lo coloque.

Arakita sintió sus mejillas calentarse por lo vergonzoso de la situación, pero igualmente haciéndole caso.

—Siempre con tus cosas de película disney— Refunfuñó abochornado.

Una vez que lo colocó, Toudou levantó su mano sonriente mientras veía el brillo de la amatista desde diferentes ángulos hasta que se percató del sutil grabado alrededor.

_"I will love you forever"_

—Y así dices que yo soy el cursi— Acentuó su sonrisa mientras Arakita se rascaba la mejilla sin querer verlo a los ojos.

Volvieron a besarse, una y otra vez, disfrutando de cada roce como si fuera el primero, después de todo, tenían tiempo. Tanto como lo era la vida de cada uno.

•

•

•

—Creo que fue un buen final— Dijo Kuroda, volviendo a cerrar la puerta de forma silenciosa, para que la pareja no se diera cuenta de que, en realidad, estuvieron viéndolo todo desde que Arakita empezó con su monólogo de revista—. Lo grabaste todo, ¿verdad, Manami?

—Si, Kuroda-san— Afirmó el peliazul con una sonrisa mientras aún sostenía la cámara.

—Será un buen material de chantaje— Asintió el peliplata.

—Yuki— Frenó sus ideas malévolas el sprinter menor.

—Les dije que lo solucionarían— Sonrió Shinkai— Lo mejor será dejarlos solos.

—¿Estarán bien?— Preguntó Izumida una vez comenzaron a alejarse— Tal vez vuelvan a discutir.

—No es un "Tal vez", es un "de seguro" van a volver a discutir, después de todo son la viva imagen de una relación amor-odio— Suspiró el all-rounder— Su matrimonio será como vivir en una comedia romántica de _Netflix _todos los días.

—Suena bastante divertido— Comentó Manami.

—A ti todo te parece divertido, Fushigi-chan— Dijo golpeándole la frente con uno de sus dedos.

—Que cruel, Kuroda-san, y eso que lo ayudé a grabar— Se sobó la frente con una mueca parecida a un puchero.

—¿Qué tal salió todo?— Se les unió en el camino un relajado Fukutomi, quien acababa de salir de uno de los baños termales.

La respuesta fue un pulgar en alto de parte de todos, a lo que el ex-capitán asintió orgulloso.

—Ahora lo que necesito es un descanso, aprovecharé la invitación de Toudou-san y disfrutaré del agua termal.

—Te acompaño, Yuki.

—¡Yo igual iré!

—A todo esto, Juichi, pensé que estabas con los padres de Jinpachi— Le comentó curioso el sprinter mientras seguían a los otros tres.

—Si, pero después decidieron ir a buscar a Toudou para que fuera a soplar las velas de su pastel— Respondió tranquilo el rubio.

—Es-espera...— Todos vieron al peliplata que se había detenido en su camino— ¿Dijiste que estaban buscando a Toudou-san?

—Si— Asintió Juichi con su característico tono.

—¿N-no es eso muy malo?— Preguntó con un tic en la ceja, a lo que los otros lo vieron sin entender.

—¡JINPACHI!— Se escuchó una voz masculina a lo lejos, seguido de un "¡Papá, no es lo que parece!" y un "¡Cariño, que se ha metido de nuevo el pejelagarto en la casa!", después de eso, solo eran ruidos de cosas cayendo y rápidas pisadas.

Pasaron solo unos minutos después, cuando vieron a Arakita corriendo en su dirección con lo que parecía ser el escalador en su hombro, quejándose de algo que no alcanzaban a escuchar.

Una vez llegó hasta ellos, les lanzó su billetera, la cual Izumida agarró apenas mientras veía cómo se subía a toda prisa a la furgoneta.

—Ahí tienen para el taxi— Les dijo encendiendo el auto, en tanto Toudou intentaba arreglarse el cabello revuelto en el asiento de copiloto.

—¡Arakita, esa puerta saldrá cara!— Le reclamó, a lo que los demás ya se imaginaban el caos que se había armado— ¿No podrías ser más civilizado y-? ¡Ahí vienen! ¡Acelera, acelera!

Los del equipo de Hakone solo pudieron ver incrédulos cómo la pareja huía mientras la familia Toudou alcanzaba la entrada, pero no lograba detenerlos, lanzando las escobas y sandalias que probablemente estaban usando como letales armas.

—Realmente son como una comedia romántica cualquiera— Comentó el peliplata tras reponerse del impacto.

Ninguno lo rebatió.

* * *

**¡El final! Realmente fue pura ociosidad, pero me entretuvo mucho escribirlo xD **

**Extraño a mis bebés de Hakone en el manga, espero que vuelvan a aparecer pronto **

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! **❤️


End file.
